


When Are We Having Breakfast?

by J_Brodsky



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Brodsky/pseuds/J_Brodsky
Summary: The reason of the appearance of Scott was clear. He saw it. That video.And Ben could only guess what he wanted.





	When Are We Having Breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, no one wanted to write a fic, so I decided to make everyone regret it…and wrote PWP or something like that.  
> (it helped a lot to cope with sleepless nights, by the way)  
> So trrremble!  
> P. S. Don’t take it seriously, this was written with a lion’s share of humor  
> P. P. S. Not recommended to read without viewing Benedict Cumberbatch Gets Really Really Hangry // Omaze   
> P. P. S. Dear me, Omaze, dear me.
> 
> Sourсe: https://sadalpacashipper.tumblr.com/post/175318391636)

There was a doorbell and followed by that three quite strong blows.

Ben woke up in the middle of the night and opened his eyes. The man is incapable of thinking being in a greater than half-asleep state, that’s why the first thing that Ben _felt_ was a surprise. Then, there were first thoughts and assumptions about who’s so confidently bursting into his house.

_Burglars?_ Nah, everyone knows that in this miserable three-room apartment (which Ben rented for the time of filming cause the road to his house took much time) was nothing more than a standard set of things, as if he were going on a campaign. Toothbrush, razor, some clothes and some semi-finished products in the fridge. In the rest, the apartment was an empty useless box for people who decided to rob it. If only their goal wasn’t celery.

And yes, what an idiotic thought, burglars wouldn’t _knock_.

Cumberbatch frowned and sat in the bed, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and indexfinger when the doorbell and persistent banging repeated exactly as it was the first time.

_It couldn’t be Sophie_ , he continued to ponder languidly, cause she’d have warned him by phone.

The assumptions were over, he removed his hand from his face and, still frowning, looked toward the hallway. This small corridor could be clearly seen through the opening of the bedroom, in which for some reason was no door. Ben waited for the next bell and knocking, but the only sound that barely filled half the room was the sound of his own breathing.

A new thought visited his head at this moment and it made him jump up and, slightly lurching, quickly approach the door. _What if the person behind the door needs help?_

Unlocking the door lock, he finally was able to see who had broken his dream, and stood frozen.

Well, it should be admitted that none of his assumptions came under the description of _who_ was standing in front of him. Silently, studying through every part of his sleepy body with blurred gaze, forcing Ben to feel even more naked than he really was.

“ _Andrew?…_ ”

Andrew Scott, himself, looked into his eyes. Slight grin lay on his lips.

“When are we having breakfast, Ben?”, he asked, beginning to step slowly on him, entering the apartment. Cumberbatch, in turn, retreated just as slowly.

The reason of the appearance of Scott was clear. He _saw_ it. That video. And Ben could only guess what he wanted.

This thought flurred him and he accepted the rules of this little game though the time was by no means playful.

Drowsiness left his soul and body, grudgingly giving way to interest, anticipation…and something that seemed like excitement.

“Probably three hours later”, he answered in a hoarse voice after sleep, “ You can stay here and have breakfast with me if…you want to”

Andrew’s smile widened. Ben half-asleep seemed to him just charming.

And _delicious_.

He crossed the distance between them in one step and stood closely to Ben, with his head slightly raised.

It was nowhere to retreat.

“I need to it _now_ ”, Scott’s voice was also hoarse, but not from sleep at all. Noticeable smell of whiskey, hovering around him, speaked for itself. “When are we having breakfast?”

Ben swallowed, unable to tear his eyes from the black holes of Andrew’s eyes. Perhaps, if the light had been switched on in the hallway, it would have been much easier for him to conduct this strange night flirtation.

But alas, the opportunity was missed exactly at the moment when he went to the door, so now they were talking in an intimate semi-darkness. This fact greatly depressed Ben, but Scott amused, judging by his satisfied expression on his face and purring, but imperious intonations in his voice.

He was still standing very, _very_ close, breathing on the Ben’s chin and waiting for an answer.

“Probably when…the sun will rise?”

It was deliberately stupid.

Andrew began to get angry, and Ben smile a little when he breathed out into his neck, giving out his irritation. Then he pressed Cumberbatch to the wall, next to which they stopped, clasping his wrists and stretching them over his head.

_No,_ Ben corrected himself, hitting the back of his head, no irritation, but _impatience._

Andrew shook his head, clicking his tongue, but it was only a mockery. Andrew owned the situation (and Ben) perfectly, and Cumberbatch felt like a mouse trapped. Because in this game of their, he frankly lost.

The fact that the words “ _lost_ ” and “ _succumbed_ ” actually have different meanings he forgot somehow.

“Ohh what a pity, fail again!”, Scott wailed, “But you’ll try once more, will you?”

He pulled his neck and looked into Ben’s eyes, as dark as his own.

“So”, he exhaled near his lips, “When. Are. We. Having. _Breakfast_?”

Ben felt the heat coming from him, with his skin.

It became clear that further pretending doesn’t make sense anymore, they were both quite arousal. What’s the use of words, when Ben felt Andrew’s cock abbuted in his hip, and feeling this was preventing him very much from concentrating on the answer?

Although the idea that Andrew felt Ben’s cock as clearly, embarrassed him even more.

The answer was known to both of them from the beginning, but Ben’s voice couldn’t help but tremble when he said,

“When…when I’ll get really hungry”

It seemed that Scott’s eyes glittered in the darkness.

“ _Precisely_ ”, he whispered, clutching Ben’s wrists painfully, smiled and _slooowly_ slid his tongue over his teeth, touching his upper lip with tip and still looking at Ben’s eyes.

This drunk bastard just bullied him.

Ben almost attacked him, but restrained himself, his hands clenched into fists.

Cause Andrew could stop if he’ll be hurry.

“And now you’re _really_ hungry?”, Scott asked on the verge of audibility, driving Ben mad with his impossible sexual whisper.

“You can’t even imagine _how_ ”, he whispered breathy to Andrew’s lips, and finally leaned foward, turning the loser’s reply into a deep, ardent kiss.

Andrew chuckled loudly, responding to the kiss, let go of his wrists and put his hands under Ben’s t-shirt, stroking his torso and scratching slightly, while Ben was undoing the buttons on his shirt by feel.

They slid along the wall, not looking up from each other and trying to pull off the clothes as quickly as possible, knocking down everything they could touch on their way.

Andrew pulled off Ben’s t-shirt and pressed his lips to one nipple, pinching the other with his fingers. Ben screamed, arching, and ran his hand into Scott’s hard short hair, pulling and kissing furiously on his lips.

Not breaking kisses, they tried to unfasten the belt buckle on Scott’s jeans, tangling fingers and quietly laughing at each other in the mouths. Cumberbatch tore off Andrew’s shirt and in a second it lay in the corner next to his t-shirt.

They stopped for a moment, just devouring each other with gazes and breathing heavily, and Ben thought that drunk Scott, with this feverish glint in his eyes, his disheveled hair and his lips swollen from kisses, is the best thing he had ever seen in his life.

As if he reading his thoughts, Scott licked his lips and hugged Ben tightly around his waist with both hands so that their cocks touched through the fabric of their pants. The rigid jeans cloth of Andrew was persistently rubbing against Ben’s pajama pants, delivering pain and pleasure at the same time.

Ben uttered a hollow groan and squeezed Andrew’s buttocks, wanting more contact. Scott grinned and easily swung his hips, covering Ben’s lips with his own. Ben exhaled sharply end accidentally bitten Scott’s lower lip, immediately licking the wound. Andrew laughed.

“It’s time for breakfast”, he sang softly, eloquently pressing on his shoulders.

He leaned against the wall, changing places with him, and Cumberbatch immediately dropped to his knees, squeezing Andrew’s hips with his long fingers and looking straight into his eyes.

He knew that now control of the situation was partially and literally in his hands, and this gave him confidence.

…Until Andrew missed his fingers through Ben’s hair, squeezed slightly on the back of his head and said in a temptingly low voice,

“Come on, quench your hunger”

Ben pressed against his groin over his jeans and held along, burning his already aching lips from kisses. He unbuttoned the zipper and lowered his jeans along with the laundry, freeing the red from the influx of blood cock.

He clasped it with one hand, the second still clinging to Andrew’s hip, and held it down and up a couple of times. Then, he outlined the swollen veins with his tongue and licked the glans, deliberately not immersing in his mouth.

There was discontentedly grumbling from above.

Ben was ready to sacrifice his aching lips just to tease Scott. Andrew was getting rude with impatience, and Ben loved it _too bad_.

He started circling around his cock, and as a response to his prayers, Scott squeezed his hand on the back of his and forcefully sticked his mouth on his cock.

Ben wanted to grin victoriously, but it was quite difficult to do with a trunk in the throat, plus from a harshness he coughed.

He looked up at Andrew, and he stroked him contradictory blandly, like a cat, silently urging him to action.

He was generally silent during sex, Ben noticed, gripping his cock with his lips and leading up, Andrew could not say absolutely nothing in the process, the lack of words he compensated with actions.

Cumberbatch quickly got into the tastes and already self-forgetfully sucked, eyes closed, clutching Scott’s hips convulsively. There will be bruises in those places where his fingers were.

Andrew abruptly breathed through his half-open mouth, squeezing Ben’s hair. Quiet moans sometimes burst from his chest, inspiring Ben to increase the tempo.

Scott put his other hand on Ben’s head and himself began to push into his mouth, throwing his head back. Ben kept his pace, ignoring the teardrops that appeared in the corners of his eyes and his own stake standing cock.

Soon the tremors became deeper and less frequent, and Ben’s jaw began to hurt almost painfully when Scott poured into his throat with the last thrust.

Ben released his cock from his mouth, swallowing the sperm and trying to respire, but after five seconds, Andrew dragged him by the cheeks and kissed him. He imprinted Ben in the wall again, kissing his damp eyes and stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs.

Disturbed by these drunken tenderness, Ben didn’t immediately realize that Scott wheezed,

“You took your breakfast, now I’ll take mine”

Then he quickly dropped to his knees, pulled Ben’s pants off, noting with satisfaction that Ben didn’t have underwear, and absorbed his cock to the base at once.

Cumberbatch screamed, clutching the wall with both hands, and there were just a few movements of Scott’s blessed mouth, so that he could stormily finish in that very mouth.

Andrew licked his lips and smiled saucily. Ben slowly slid down the wall, and for a while they just kissing unhurriedly, sitting on the floor and recovering from their orgasms.

Scott couldn’t resist and left a small bite behind Ben’s ear, causing a yobbo’s cheerful smile.

Then, they helped each other stand up. Andrew adjusted Ben’s pants and, muttering something like “I’m not usually this emotional”, kissed his shoulder and trudged into the bedroom. Ben watched as he fell across the bed, face down, and, of course, immediately fell into a dream.

Cumberbatch chuckled, rubbing the spot behind his ear, but suddenly remembered that they hadn’t closed the front door. He turned to convinced of this.

_Heck_.

He hurriedly closed the door with a key, figuring out if someone could hear or see them, passing by, and then just realized that he actually didn’t care.

Entering the bedroom, he bent over the snuffling Scott and gently bitten him by the side. It was his little revenge for the fact that he’ll have to pretend to be a well-rested person on the morning set, while this drunkard will sleep in his bed.

With a satisfied smirk, he admired his creation and sprawled next to Scott in the same pose. His legs and arms were hanging from the bed, but he was too tired to worry about such trifles.

Definitely worth a couple more videos for Omaze, he thought, moving closer to Scott and falling asleep.


End file.
